pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP047: Sandshrew's Locker!
is the 47th episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Episode Plot The heroes stop by for a break. Brock notices Hearthome City is near, on his map. Dawn tells Piplup and Buizel they are near, while a woman spies on them. The heroes continue their journey and a woman appears to tell them of a shortcut. The woman is Mira and the heroes introduce themselves as well. She sends Abra, as it will teleport them to Hearthome City. The heroes hold its hand and are teleported. Team Rocket is shocked to see they went away. They do know Abra teleported it and Jessie and James think it would save them from all the blasting off, so they run off. The teleporting is over, but the heroes notice they are on a dam, not in Hearthome City. Mira apologizes for the trouble, but before they are teleported, Mira would like to have assistance in finding her grandma's pendant she lost in the lake. The heroes realize the problem, but think Abra can teleport her to the pendant. However, Abra is unable to do this underwater, though the heroes would like to help if she teleports them *truly* to Hearthome City. Mira promises to do that and thinks Dawn's Buizel and Piplup would be a great help. She knows Dawn has them, as she spied on them. Brock would like to know how to search in such a big lake, so Mira gives them rebreathers. As they go underwater, Ash realizes that on the bottom is an entire city. After some time, they reach the destination, but a Gyarados comes out to attack. Buizel uses Water Gun and Piplup BubbleBeam, but miss and get hit by Hyper Beam. Gyarados continues to attack and manages to push the heroes out of the water. The heroes are exhausted and Mira confirms that she knew about Gyarados. Brock tells Mira what else is she hiding, as there is something greater she is looking for. Mira apologizes herself again and tells the story. She is not looking for a pendant, but something else. Before, the building was a school and she had two friends. They found a Poké Ball and inside was a Pokémon they befriended. However, the dam was build and the town sank. The Pokémon is not at her friends, so Mira suspects it might be still in the school. She hid it in a secret place inside, but the Gyarados still guards the school. She tried to fought back, but this resulted in failure. She wants that Pokémon back and has to stay in the Ball, as it is a Sandshrew. The heroes still would like to help, even making Piplup and Buizel ready for training. The heroes need a plan and Brock thinks of something. Team Rocket sees them and Meowth thinks they are searching for pirate treasure, but James reminds him pirates do not have access to lakes. Still, they want to get Abra for themselves. The heroes continue and encounter Gyarados again. Gyarados uses Hyper Beam, but Buizel evades and retaliates with Aqua Jet. Piplup uses BubbleBeam, though Gyarados shakes it off with its tail. Gyarados goes to attack, but gets stopped by Buizel's SonicBoom. Gyarados chases Buizel and Piplup out of water, but this was an ambush, as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to defeat it. The heroes are happy to know Brock's plan worked and continue to swim in the water. They go to the secret place, but Team Rocket intercepts them. They fire a projectile to part the heroes and the Pokémon, then fire a net to get Abra. Mira grabs the Abra and gets dragged by them. Buizel and Piplup go to get them, but they are defeated when another projectiles are fired upon them. Team Rocket captures them, so Mira persuades them to think she is their greatest fan. She needs to attend the Team Rocket school and Meowth would put a good word to the boss about her. However, Mira and Abra teleport away. Team Rocket is enraged and want to get revenge for lies. The heroes search for Team Rocket, but see Abra and Mira teleports safely near them. The heroes came back to the school and Mira opens a locker. She sees the Poké Ball and gets it, then they return to the shore. Mira is grateful for the help and brings Sandshrew out, who is glad to see her. Suddenly, Abra gets caught by Team Rocket. Abra goes to teleport, but the net prevents the move. Ash sends Turtwig, who uses Razor Leaf to cut the net and allowing Abra to teleport to safety. James sends Cacnea and Jessie her Dustox. Cacnea uses Pin Missile and Dustox Poison Sting, but Turtwig dodges and attacks with Razor Leaf. Cacnea goes to use Needle Arm and Dustox goes to tackle, but get countered by Sandshrew's slashing and Turtwig's tackling. Sandshrew uses Sandstorm to push Cacnea and Dustox to the balloon. With Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Team Rocket is blasted off. Mira, as promised, teleports them to Hearthome City. The heroes thank for the help. Mira wishes them luck in the Contests and Gym battles, as they have time to practice. Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Vespiquen **Pokémon senryū: ビークイン　じょおうさまと　およびなさい Bīkuin, joōsama to, oyobinasai. *Mira is the second of the stat Trainers the main characters have met, the first being Cheryl. However, in the games, Mira is seen in Wayward Cave and not on the way to Hearthome City. *Music from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, Jirachi: Wish Maker and Aim to Be a Pokémon Master 1998 are used as background music. Mistakes *In one scene where Mira was talking to Ash, her stockings disappear. *When Buizel and Piplup are chasing Team Rocket's Sharpedo boat, the spots on Buizel's back disappear. *In this episode, Gyarados has the same cry as Dialga. *Dawn's belly button disappears in several scenes, with one instance being the scene where Mira is telling the gang that she lied about looking for her grandmother's pendant. Dub differences The dub episode title is possibly a reference to Davy Jones' Locker, as well as the fact that Sandshrew's Poké Ball was found in a locker in the flooded school. Gallery A girl spies on the heroes DP047 2.jpg Everyone gets teleported DP047 3.jpg Gyarados attacks DP047 4.jpg Mira's memories DP047 5.jpg Buizel uses Aqua Jet to attack DP047 6.jpg Team Rocket came to steal DP047 7.jpg Mira and Abra get teleported DP047 8.jpg Team Rocket are enraged DP047 9.jpg Mira got the Poké Ball Dp047-0927-143.jpg Ash sends Turtwig DP047 10.jpg The group arrives near Hearthome City }} Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes directed by Shūji Miyahara Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda